Hey Baby
by barisu
Summary: RPF Chris/Darren Chris is adventurous one night and goes to a strip club


Chris stood outside a male strip club, it was 11 pm at night and he was hesitant to go in. It was called Studs, Ashley had heard about it from one of her friends and told Chris he should go check it out, be adventurous for once.

'I can do this. I can totally do this.' He thought to himself. Ashley was wrong; he could totally be adventurous and take chances. With a deep breath, he turned to the door and walked in.

It smelled…weird. Not bad, but what Chris guessed was the smell of horny men and women. He walked further in, following the thump-thump of the music. Pushing a curtain of beads aside, he walked in to a room full of poles and colorful lights. He stood awkwardly to the side of the doorway taking everything in with wide eyes. There were 3 stages. A big one in the middle with 3 different men on it, a young looking blonde twink in the middle with two overly toned tan Adonis's on either side.

A fiery blush covered Chris' cheeks and he looked away.

The stage on the right was smaller and had one dancer on it in a bright yellow thong that barely covered his dick. He was gyrating and swaying his hips, getting as up close and personal as he could without the customers having to pay more.

'Way too intense.' Chris looked away, his cheeks getting redder. His eyes landed on the only other stage left , it was small like the last one holding only one dancer.

Chris was immediately attracted. The man, yes definitely a man not a boy, was toned and tan it the best way. His dark curly hair was unruly and looked like he had just been fucked. A pair of tiny black spandex shorts where the only thing he wore, other than the copious amount of glitter that covered him from head to toe.

Before he knew what he was doing, Chris had started walking towards the stage and sat himself down right in the front. The dancer noticed him and smiled, swinging on to pole towards him. Ignoring the other two men, who were both old and probably had wives and kids at home, he started dances right in from of Chris. His eyes were full of passion and his whole body reeked of raw sex appeal. Their eyes locked and Chris had never, ever, felt the need to be as close as possible to another person before.

"Hey baby, first time here?" All Chris could do was nod, hypnotized by the movement of the other man's hips. "You liking what you see?" Chris' eyes snapped away from the strippers hips to his face, his blush coming back full force.

"I, umm-"

"If you want something a little more personal," He emphasized with a thrust, "You can always buys a personal show." He gave a sexy smirk before twisting back to the pole, proceeding to dance and grind against it.

He had to get a personal show. That was the only thought going through Chris' mind. He had to. The manager seemed to be a mind reader and appeared next to him. "Can I get you anything?"

"A private show. With him." He pointed up and the brunet beauty on stage. He had no idea how he had gotten his voice to sound so stable and confident, he was glad, the last thing he wanted to do was sound like a bumbling virgin in a strip club.

The manager smiled. "For Sprinkles? That will be $500." Chris' eyes widened, that was a lot more than he expected.

"You take cards?" The manager's smile grew and he nodded. He walked Chris over to pay and then set him in a private room. When I was left alone he took a look around. It was dark with a few colorful lights placed sparsely. The only piece of furniture was a bed.

"Hey baby." Chris, surprised by the sudden voice, jumped and turned to the door. In all his sexy glory stood Sprinkles, the lights reflected off the glitter and made it all the more noticeable.

Chris tried not to think about how he probably was going to come out looking like he just fucked Ke$ha.

"I've never done this before." He stated. Sprinkles grinned and walked closer. "I mean, I've never been to a place like this before." He babbled.

"Shh, just relax. Just relax and let yourself enjoy it." He slowly pushed Chris back on to the bed and swung a leg over so he was straddling him. "What to do you want baby?" he asked rotating his hips on top of Chris' dick.

"Ahh!" Chris gasped. "Umm, ah, your, your mouth." Sprinkles looked confused for a seconded but it soon vanished behind a seductive smirk.

"As you wish." He rutted up against Chris before slowly sliding down so his face was centimeters from Chris' crotch. He undid the button and in one swift motion yanked both Chris' pants and underwear down letting his dick spring free.

The cold caused Chris to moan loudly. He could feel Sprinkles breath on him and, if it was even possible, felt even more aroused. Sprinkles nuzzled the base of his cock before licking his way up to the head. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Not able to control himself, Chris thrusted upwards. He felt Sprinkles laugh and the vibrations felt amazing, he let out a deep groan. Chris felt the stripper take more of him in, the other man's mouth was hot and wet and Chris had never felt something so fantastic, never felt more pleasured in his life. He watched with hazy eyes as Sprinkles head bobbed up and down, his own hips thrusting in time. He threw his head back when a hand reached up and started teasing his nipples.

That's when he lost it. Chris came loud and hard, right in the strippers mouth, groaning and moaning. He felt the other man remove his mouth and he looked up. He watched him swallow, a tiny bit dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Delicious."


End file.
